M Rated Troypay One Shots
by naughtycate
Summary: This is the place for my one-shot stories. They will all be Troypay and they will all be M Rated. Eventually I may take requests, but for now, this will just be the place I put the little naughty Troypay ideas I get that don't fit into one of my stories.
1. The Dream

Hello everyone and welcome to my M Rated Troypay One-Shots!! This first story is just a disturbing little idea I got and thought it could make a funny/sexy story. I think/hope I was right! Enjoy and please review! :)

* * *

Troy smiled as he woke up, even though it was still a good twenty minutes before his alarm was set to go off. In those first moments of waking, all he could remember from his dream was the feeling of the woman who'd been riding him moving herself sinuously up and down his aching hard cock. He reached between his legs and found that he was hard and started a slow rhythm with his hand. The longer he went at it and the closer he came to coming, more details from his dream kept popping into his head. As the final rush of pleasure coursed through his body, the final image missing popped into his head. Before he could even begin to enjoy his orgasm, he shouted out loud a disgusted disapproval. The mystery woman, the one who had brought Dream Troy to a phenomenally hard orgasm had been none other than the resident batty old psycho of East High—Ms. Darbus.

The second the realization hit him, he was out of bed and literally running for his shower where he scrubbed his skin so hard it was crimson and tender by the time the water went cold. His attempt to remove the memory of the dream from his mind via raking his skin raw had failed. When his dad asked if he wanted breakfast, the mere thought of consuming food made a wave of nausea flood his stomach and he just went out and got in his car, driving as fast as he could manage safely, wanting to be as far away from the bed where the act had taken place, both in sleep and in the dream itself, as possible. School was safe because school kept him busy. The only thing he had to do was get through homeroom which unfortunately was headed every day by the now infamous Ms. Darbus.

Troy found himself practically slinking through the halls, unnecessarily afraid that everyone who looked at him would know what had taken place in his subconscious just a few hours before. He walked into the room as quickly as he could and headed for his usual seat.

"Mr. Bolton," said the instantly recognizable overly-articulated voice of Ms. Darbus called out.

"What?! I didn't do anything!" Troy managed to spit out, running for his desk and sitting down, avoiding looking her with all costs. He stared straight down at his desk, feeling little beads of sweat start to form along his hairline. His heart was pounding against his ribcage and he could swear that he felt Ms. Darbus' eyes boring holes into the top of his head.

"Troy," she started again, "Do you have the permission form that was due today?"

"Um, no," he said to his desktop.

"Bring it tomorrow or I'll be forced to give you detention."

"Detention? Can I go now, please?" he asked, finally looking up at her. She was wrapped in one of her usual multicolored dresses and he felt his stomach lurch. Instead of answering, she just shot him a condescending look before heading back to her desk. Troy was thrilled at the sight of Chad walking into the room. The distraction was welcomed, especially with Ms. Darbus fluttering around the front of the room, the very sight of her was bringing back the entire dream in warp speed and he found himself fighting back a gag.

"You look like you're going to hurl," Chad said, sliding into the seat next to Troy's. Troy went to answer, but Ms. Darbus bent over to pick up the piece of chalk she'd dropped, her ass sticking directly in Troy's line of sight. With a groan, he dropped his head to the desk, letting his skull hit the hard plastic with a loud thud. "Oh man, Darbus is really riding us hard this year."

Troy's face contorted into a look of disgust against the desktop. "What?!" Chad pointed at the board which was filled with a diatribe about how awful it was that they were all seniors and still couldn't remember to turn in a simple permission slip.

"Ugh, Darbus _sucks_," Zeke complained under his breath as he took the seat to the other side of Troy. Another flash from the dream came back and Troy couldn't hold back the revolted shudder that moved through his body. He closed his eyes tightly and counted slowly upwards, reaching 127 before the bell rang signifying the end of homeroom. He heard Ms. Darbus shout out something after him, but he just rushed out the door.

Everything he saw reminded him of the dream and he knew that it would take something drastic to get his mind off of things. Troy knew that he was willing to do pretty much anything to make the visions in his brain disappear, but when an idea literally smacked him in the face, he knew it was extreme even for these dire circumstances.

Sharpay was breezing down the hallway in her typical self-absorbed manner when she turned to talk to Ryan, her long blonde hair hitting Troy in the face. The second he looked down at her, he got an idea.

"Sharpay?" he asked, almost afraid to address her knowing the onslaught of fawning and smiling that was soon to follow. She'd been after him for years and every time he made the slightest effort to look her way, he was stuck talking to her, or rather listening to her, for several minutes.

"Oh, hi Troy!" Sharpay answered, shooing Ryan away with a dismissive wave without taking her gaze off Troy's face.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked. She gave him a sly smile and nodded.

"Of course! What's up?"

"Can we do this in private?" She frowned curiously at him but followed as he lead her into the nearest door, which just happened to be a custodian's closet.

"Why are we in the closet, Troy? You don't need to… come out of it, do you? Because if you do, I really think you should talk to my brother instead-"

"No Sharpay. I need to talk to you," Troy reiterated and frowned at her, "Wait… Ryan's gay?"

"Of course not, I was just messing with you. Now what's going on?" With her furrowed brow, she looked more like a normal high schooler than he'd ever seen her look before. She didn't have her usual cocky demeanor and she certainly didn't have her basically conjoined twin attached to her hip. Her hair was falling over her shoulders in waves and the tank top she was wearing showed just enough cleavage to make him curious as to what was hidden beneath the silver fabric.

"Troy," she sighed, "You're being weird. Maybe you should go see the nurse or a counselor or something. I really should get to class. Ms. Darbus will-" And at the mentioning of that name, Troy did something that surprised both of them. He leaned down and kissed her hard, her back almost immediately colliding with the cold metal door. Since he'd first laid eyes on her in the hallway he knew it was perfect. He needed a new, real sexual experience to erase the fake, horrifying experience from his mind and Sharpay was the perfect candidate. She wanted him and he needed someone to help him out. It was perfect.

And Troy's idea turned out to be exactly right. Sharpay hesitated for only a moment against his lips, and then she was clutching to his strong shoulders for support while he kissed her. He felt her weight give out and he had to hold her up as his mouth moved to her neck, sucking lightly on the smooth, vanilla scented skin he found there.

"Troy," she started, but never finished her thought. Troy slid his hand up her inner thigh and under her short jean skirt, lightly running his finger over her now dampened panties. She mewled at the contact, pressing herself harder into his touch, and grabbed his face in her hands, bringing his kiss back to her lips.

"I want you," he breathed against her lips, and he meant it. Her writing body against his had made him hard in a manner of seconds and no thoughts of Ms. Darbus crossed his mind. Her hands flew to his zipper and after he dug in his back pocket for his wallet, she shoved his pants around his ankles along with his boxer briefs, freeing his erection and immediately pressing herself perfectly against it. He fished around, incredibly distracted by the sound of Sharpay's panties dropping to the ground, and finally found the condom inside. Troy tossed the wallet to join their few pieces of discarded clothing and grabbed her ass, pulling her up so her legs could fit around his waist giving him perfect access to her hot, wet center. In one slow thrust, he filled her completely and she continued clutching onto his shoulders as she had before, now out of necessity as much as out of instinct. He wasn't able to last nearly as long as he wanted to, but after his mentally exhausting morning, maintaining the energy to stave off his orgasm just wasn't an option. His movements stilled as his orgasm ravaged his body and Sharpay hugged him hard against her as he regained control of his limbs.

"Wow…" was all he could manage, finally allowing Sharpay to slide back to the floor so she could fix herself up. He attempted to do the same, but she managed the feat much quicker than he could.

"So what was that all about?" she laughed lightly, fluffing her hair and straightening her clothes. He laughed lightly to himself and finished zipping up his pants.

"I really don't want to talk about it. But thanks, you made me feel much better." She laughed and opened the door.

"Glad to be of service," she winked before heading out. Troy took a minute to compose himself. He had been afraid that she would cling to him and demand at once for him to make her his girlfriend. But maybe he had underestimated her. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd done so.


	2. Fantasy

This one is really short, but I got the idea and had to go with it. Thanks so much to all of you who commented on the first story. These are just the first of many! :)

* * *

Sharpay reached above her head, grasping for anything she could get a good hold on. Her fingers found the dark wooden slats of his headboard and her knuckles went white with the intensity of her hold. The feeling of the sharp wood against her fingers was the only thing tethering her to reality, to keep her from drowning in the pleasure because caused by Troy Bolton's mouth wrecking delectable havoc on her clit.

"Shit," she hissed, unable to articulate anything else as he added his fingers into the mix without warning, instantly doubling the already almost unbearable pleasure. He looked up at her and winked, one of his beautiful blue eyes temporarily flashing out of sight. She couldn't even scold him for being cocky. Hell, she could hardly even remember to breathe.

"Everything okay up there?" he asked, taking a break from his relentless torture to place wet kisses to her inner thighs between his words. A deep, shuddering breath coursed through her and she managed a nod. He placed one final, chaste kiss between her legs before crawling up to nuzzle his face in her neck. The light stubble on his chin and cheeks rubbed against the soft skin of her neck and the light pain it caused felt fantastic, she had to admit and she wanted desperately to feel it against her face as he kissed her senseless.

"What do you want?" he breathed in her ear, lightly tonguing the outer edge of her ear.

"I want you inside me. Now." He finally leaned forward to kiss her lips, something he did softly and passionately, the way she loved it. Every time she kissed Troy it felt special, different than it did when she kissed anyone else. The sensation of his soft lips moving against hers sent waves of sensation all the way to the tips of her toes; an indescribable bliss. As his tongue moved to meet her own, she couldn't help herself as she positioned her hips so he could enter her with only the slightest movement, an easy access he took full advantage of. In a breath, he was fully inside her, filling her perfectly.

Sharpay was dimly aware that her fingers had fled the headboard and had taken up residence on his back, her nails digging half-moons into his perfect tan flesh. If he hadn't been moving so perfectly inside her, she probably would have been able to comprehend that she might have been hurting him with her nails, but he was and therefore she couldn't. Her hips immediately found his rhythm and they moved together, kissing and clutching each other. She angled herself to peek discreetly over his shoulder so she could stare down the smooth planes of his back down to his perfectly sculpted, ever-thrusting ass. Another shudder coursed through her at the image now permanently and deliciously embedded in her brain.

As his hips swiveled slightly to the left, creating a friction that felt even more amazing than it had a second before, Sharpay felt her climax building slowly, its intensity multiplying with each passing second. Her nails dug more sharply into his back as it finally hit her, stars exploding behind her eyelids as they clamped shut at the sensation.

"Oh god, T-" she started, but stopped herself, "That was amazing, Zeke."

Her boyfriend of over a year looked down at her and grinned drowsily.

"Right?" he smiled, kissing her softly, and climbing off her. Sharpay rolled over and shut her eyes tight, trying to maintain her fantasy and wishing it was Troy now spooning himself against her back instead of her reality.


	3. Caught

Sharpay adjusted her tight red dress nervously as she made her way down the hallway.

"320… 322…" she read, her heart rate increasing as she neared her destination, "326." The apartment complex she was traversing her way through was huge and very nice. Not as nice as her own, of course, but nice all the same. She checked the text message on her phone one more time and verified the apartment number before knocking three times, exactly like it had said. A shuddering breath ran through her in anticipation as she heard someone step up to the door. It was completely unlike her to become so unhinged, but knowing what was about to transpire was enough to make her hold onto the wall beside the door to steady herself.

The door opened about a foot and she knew that it was her cue to go inside, so she took a deep breath and did so.

"You're late," he told her as soon as the door was closed.

"It took me awhile to find the place," she admitted, looking up into his clear blue eyes and biting her lip lightly.

"We don't have a lot of time now," he sighed. Sharpay took him in. He had obviously been preparing for her arrival and had taken it upon himself to remove his dress shirt, leaving him in a tight white undershirt and his black dress slacks, belt unbuckled and hanging against the tops of his thighs. She couldn't help but be disappointed. The entire drive over she'd been fantasizing about slowly unbuttoning each pearly white button and pushing it from his shoulders. Now, she would just have to go with what he had left her and she did so immediately, stepping forward and sliding the white shirt up his gorgeous body and over his head. Something about that single action had reinvigorated her confidence and she knew that they had to get right to it. If he had said they didn't have a lot of time, he meant it, and she was not about to let this chance pass her by.

Once his shirt and pants were forgotten on the floor, leaving him in a pair of tight and tented black boxer briefs, he took her by the shoulders and quickly spun her around, pressing his body against her back and cupping his hands over her breasts. The sensation of the satin rubbing against her nipples was so intense she had to bite back a moan.

"Let's see if you followed the rest of the directions," he whispered roughly in her ear as he gave her tits a firm squeeze before moving his hands to the long zipper that ran all way down her spine and over her ass. He pulled the tab down, revealing the entire naked expanse of her back, and when he reached the small of her back, he tugged it down roughly to the end, revealing that her panty-less ass. He chuckled lightly in her ear and pushed the tight rouged fabric over her hips. "Good job."

Instead of responding to his praise, she simply turned around and slipped her hands into the sides of his underwear, her palms pressing against his hips as she slid them down to join his pants. As she bent to do the task, she made sure to brush her cheek lightly against his newly revealed and completely hard cock. She knew that she had never wanted to give a guy head more in her entire life than she did at that moment, but before her lips could close around him, she felt herself being heaved upward by one of her elbows.

"We don't have time for that," he told her before pressing her against the wall by the door, "Turn around." She gave him a lingering, smoldering look before doing as requested, pressing her palms into the camel colored paint and waiting through those torturous seconds while she heard him open a condom wrapper and get himself ready. There had been no real foreplay, no kisses, but she was more than ready for him. Just thinking about him all day, ever since that text message had shown up on her phone had been enough. He put his hands on her hips and pulled them back to meet him, angling her slightly and forcing her to move her hands down further on the wall, her well-manicured crimson nails scraping lightly against the paint.

"You're so hot," he breathed, running a hand down her spine before aligning himself and pushing his way into her hot wet center.

"Oh god, Troy," she gasped as he filled her and roughly grabbed her hips again, starting a rapid rhythm. It wasn't what she wanted, nor was it what she had been dreaming about all day, but it was all they had time for and so therefore, it was just fine. He was inside her and now he had one set of fingers on her clit, working as hard as he could to get her to come as quickly as possible. Sharpay bounced her hips back against his, trying to keep up with his pace. Most guys she knew would have come already at that fast of a tempo, but not Troy. Troy was far better than that.

"So hot," he murmured again as he continued both his speed and his hand's ministrations. As she felt the first telltale spasm in her womanhood, letting her know that her orgasm was coming quickly, she pushed back into him harder and whimpered. Two more thrusts and she came with a grunt, her right hand repeatedly smacking against the wall as it ripped through her. Either he had been waiting for her or the feeling of her walls clamping down on him was too much, because seconds after her orgasm had started, he hit his as well. His movements completely stilled and he let out a deep shuddering breath.

Sharpay wanted to savor the moment, but he pulled out of her and disappeared down the hallway before she could even process what had just happened. She heard the toilet flush and the shower turn on. For a brief moment, she smiled and wondered if he'd ask her to join him, but when he came out wrapped in a robe and looking at her expectantly, she knew better.

"You need to go," he told her and she nodded, pulling on her dress and shoes while trying not to think about how rude he was being or how she was being tossed out before her quivering legs had the chance to recuperate. He set her clutch purse in her hands and gave her a smile. "Thanks for coming on such short notice." The double entendre was not lost on her and she couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"Not here next time, though. Okay?" she asked. He nodded and leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips. She wanted to fist a hand in his hair and kiss him properly, the way she was used to, but knew she couldn't. When his phone started to vibrate on the kitchen counter, they looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Go," he told her before scooping up his clothes and heading for the bathroom. Her heart was pounding fiercely against her ribs as she opened the door and scurried down the hallway. Once she was around the corner and out of sight of the elevators, pressed herself against the wallpapered surface and took in several heaving breaths. The elevator dinged, letting anyone within earshot know that someone was about to exit the elevator. She wouldn't have had to look to know who it was, but once she heard a key jiggling in a lock, she couldn't help herself.

A short brunette was turning the key to apartment 326. Sharpay recognized her as Troy's girlfriend from the pictures he kept on his desk. The desk he had started fucking her on three months ago. After two weeks they'd graduated to motels, the kind you could rent by the hour and that would take cash, but this was the first time he'd ever asked her to meet him at his place.

Once she was sure that Gabriella was inside, she turned and started for the elevators. She was well past his door when it jerked open and a tear-streaked Gabriella came storming out.

"Gabi, come back!" Troy yelled out, but he stopped short when he saw that Sharpay was down the hall, almost to the elevators.

"Not a chance! I can't _believe_ you!" Gabriella cried, storming down the hallway with her hands clenched into fists. Sharpay repeatedly pressed the _Down_ button for the elevator and hoped that it would open and she could get in and shut the doors before Gabriella reached her but she wasn't that lucky. The doors opened just as Gabriella reached her side and they stepped inside together. Sharpay didn't know what had just happened inside, but had more than a sneaking suspicion that Troy had been caught somehow, but knew that Gabriella had no idea it was her. There was no way she could. She hadn't left a thing in the apartment and she and Troy had never gone anywhere together, had always arrived separately when they met. That, and Gabriella had never been into the office to visit Troy since Sharpay had transfered to that branch three months ago.

"Fucking men," Gabriella sniffled. Sharpay gave her a forced smile and wished that Gabriella would stop talking to her. She pushed the button for the main floor and when Gabriella didn't request another, Sharpay took a step back and repeated the mantra of "She doesn't know it's you, she doesn't know it's you" over and over until the doors opened to the lobby. Gabriella sniffed one more time and dropped something on the floor of the elevator before stepping out. Sharpay froze in place when she saw what it was: a gray condom wrapper.

Instead of getting out, Sharpay simply pressed the button for the third floor and leaned against the back wall smiling to herself. She finally knew why he had asked her to come there that day. He had wanted to get caught.


End file.
